


Ditto

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bayley's got charm and she knows how to use it, Elias is stubborn, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post MITB, Romantic Fluff, The first 'I Love You'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: After the intercontinental title match, Elias refuses to let the trainers anywhere near him.Cue a tattling Carmella compelling Bayley to call.It's amazing the difference a single call can make!





	Ditto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> Implied spoilers for MITB! 
> 
> Prompt Fill for Gen Prompt Bingo 
> 
> Wild Card (Romantic Fluff)

“For the love of God, would you let the trainers look at you?”

Elias exhaled, his body trembling with the effort. Sore muscles screamed at him. Disappointment pooled in the pit of his stomach. Most of all, exhaustion threatened to set in. 

“Eli- I know you’re there.” Bayley’s voice stiffened with a combination of frustration and annoyance. “I _will_ cancel my plans and fly in tonight, if you don’t say something.” 

“Swear I’m fine, Bay. Also, how’d you know I was being a bear?” He gazed around, almost worried she’d bugged something in order to spy on him. 

“I’m not the KGB. How quick you forget- Mella’s in the building.” 

Elias stifled a groan of annoyance. Of all the crazy things he normally had to deal with, this was a new one. No one ever taught him how to best handle your somewhat-girlfriend’s best friend tattling on you to her. 

“Did you see what your friend did?” 

“He doesn’t like you.” 

“Want to tell me something I _don’t_ know?” 

“He’s a dick because he’s protective of me?” 

Elias growled, the sound low in the back of his throat. He understood why Seth felt compelled to protect Bayley. She just had something about her that made people want to look out for her. 

Hell, even Elias wanted to protect her. 

Yet, in the grand scheme of things, Elias was the _one_ person she didn’t need protecting from. 

“Do I need to fight him for your hand?” 

“Couldn’t hurt." 

"Well, we could always have..."

She spoke over him. 

"Please! Anything but..." 

_A Bayley On A Pole Match_

Elias felt the tension ease from his body. A goofy grin crossed his face as he realized they finished each other's sentences. He _knew_ he had that grin, only reserved for her. 

"So, do I need to tell my mother I need to cancel our plans because _my stubborn boyfriend_ is refusing medical treatment? She'd _really_ like you then." 

His eyes widened as her words replayed in his head. _My stubborn boyfriend?_ She'd certainly never called him that before. 

"Earth to Eli." 

"Sorry, Bay." He cleared his throat. "What did you say about your mother?" 

"Oh!" He could just imagine her giving him a mischievous grin. "I want her to like you. She's difficult though. I know she won't as long as I have to change my plans to accommodate you." 

He decided to play along.

"Does this make _my girlfriend_ a mother hen?"

She snorted, bursting into peals of laughter.

"I guess you could say that." 

"You've convinced me. Can't have Mama hating me before we meet." 

"You're right- we can't have that. I'll let you go so they can prod you." She paused as though debating her next word choice. "I love you." 

"Ditto." 

Some women would consider that response an insult. They'd gone out of their way to tell someone they loved him and the only response they could get was ditto? Guys like that deserved to be dumped to the curb. 

Not Bayley. 

_My favorite movie is Ghost._

_Oh! I've seen that once. Good movie!_

_Oh yeah, I know every girl wants a guy to say I love you but I would be happy with Ditto._

_Why, Bay?_

_Because they would know what that actually meant to me. It's not generic. Saying that means they really get it._

Elias was now glad he chose to store that bit of information away for a rainy day. 

"Anyway, need to go meet Mom. I'll see you later?" 

"Sounds good." 

"Oh! Eli?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I _still_ believe in you." 

With that, she hung up. 

Elias just stared at the phone as the trainer came in. She'd gotten him so flustered that he could only nod to tell him it was okay to look him over. 

She just had that effect on him. 

-Fin-


End file.
